Chronicles of Darkness
by KheshireKat
Summary: This is the prolog for my trilogy. this is the first meeting of the two main character.


**Chronicles of Darkness**

**Before the Chronicle**

Three strangers dressed in black Hakama's walked quickly through the dark forest, death was all around them, and a sickening sent of rotting creatures burned their sensitive nostrils. The forest grew darker as they progressed closer to an eerie grey temple.

"Is this it?" asked a small female with light pink hair.

"Yes," answered the one with long fiery red hair that was styled like a lion's mane.

"The Temple of Wisdom…" stated the other male with short, soft grey hair.

The trio approached the Temple cautiously not knowing what to expect. They swiftly made their way up the old stone staircase. The red haired male gripped the cold silver handles. There was an awkward silence, almost like they were all subconsciously holding their breath. With one quick motion he pulled the heavy doors back towards him. There was a sudden rush of cold air, then a white blaze darted forward, its movements were too fast to follow, the white creature leaped onto his chest, using him as a catapult it jumped high in the air forcing him to the stone floor. He didn't have anytime to move or think, when a large shadow like creature dressed in gold armour came darting out from inside the temple as well, in pursuit of the white blaze. The man lay paralysed on the ground with confusion as the chase began. Once the creatures had dissented into the forest. He rose to his feet quickly.

"Sensei! Are you alright!?" asked the female.

"Yes, but that white creature has the staff, FOLLOW IT!" he commanded as he began to run after the two creatures. He weaved through the large trees silently, listening intently to the heavy footsteps of the creature that had nearly stepped on him, and the white beast. He forced his legs to move faster, he had to get that staff, and it was so close to being in his possession.

The white creature dashed forward, still holding the staff firm in its mouth. It didn't once look back to see the monster that followed it. The trees soon became dark blurs in its eyes as its speed increased. The creature dressed in gold was hot on the white blaze's tail. It growled loudly and leaped high in to the trees to land a few feet ahead of the white blaze's path. Seeing this, the blaze slowed to a sliding halt, and backed away, snarling with its long demon like fangs bared. The armoured monster stepped forward, the blaze backed away snarling louder. Once the blaze got a good distance between the monster and itself, it dropped the staff and stepped forward as if to guard it.

The trio finally caught up to the two creatures. They hid silently in the bush, observing the stand off.

"There." Whispered the female of the group as she pointed to the silver staff lying on the ground beneath the white creature.

They finally had a good view of the white blaze that threw their leader to the ground. On closer inspection, it was nothing more than a large fox. However, there was something different about this one. Normal foxes are no bigger than a small dog, but this one was equal in height to a large panther. It had large paws with long black claws. Also it had not one, but nine magnificent and full tails. Its fur was long and shone even in the dim light, and it seemed so soft and kind, despite its devil red eyes that were filled with hate. It had long white ears that were pinned back as it snarled at the large creature. The fox took a step forward, puffing itself out, trying to intimidate the armoured one. The large shadow like beast dressed in gold took a sudden swipe at the white fox and flung it off its feet and onto its side as it slid through the dirt and hit a large oak. The fox whined in pain, but quickly made it back to its feet and darted at the shadow like creature. It leaped up onto the head of the creature, tearing at the mask that covered its face. The larger creature shrieked in pain and grabbed blindly at the fox. One of its massive claws wrapped around its rib cage, and the other gripped its tail. The armoured creature pulled the fox off its face with a great amount of force. The fox cried out as its ribs caved in and some of its tails were ripped out. The female of the trio in the bush screamed in terror as they watched, the horrible scene causing her to avert her gaze, clasping her hands tightly over her mouth. The red haired one gritted his teeth and pressed his hands in to the soil. The large creature threw the fox to the side. It landed a few feet in front of the silver staff. A sudden wind circled the red haired male, as he muttered a summoning spell. He didn't have time to finish the spell when a large group of vines sprouted from the ground, encircling him as they formed a large serpent like creature.

"Genbu!" he finally shouted, finishing the incantation, and the earthy creature dashed into motion. The large earth creature surrounded the armoured beast with numerous vines, as it started to devour the creature alive. There were many painful shrieks form the creature, but they soon ended as the earthy serpent disappeared back into the earth from which it came.

The red haired male stood up and made his way over to the crippled pile of bloody fur. The girl removed her shaking hands form her face and carefully stood up with the support of the second male. They both slowly followed him. They had only moved a few steps forward when a strange and heavy aura filled the air around them and surrounded the bleeding fox. There was a bright blue light that vanished within seconds of its appearance, leaving a pale skinned girl drowning in her own blood where the fox had laid. Once the trio was able to see again, they curiously observed this new girl. She had extremely long white hair what covered her face and some of her naked body (the naughty bits). They could clearly see her broken and twisted ribcage. The red haired man made his way over to her, removing his red sleeveless outer kimono robe. He crouched down by her side and wrapped her battered and blood body in it. The two others glanced at each other in confusion.

"Get the staff and let's go." He stated firmly as he walked past the pair, carrying the girl in his arms.

"We're going back now. Quickly." He said coldly as he darted back through the trees until he came to a large set of black gates. They were trimmed with several silver designs. He stepped up to them and they opened silently. Quickly he made his way through them and continued into a large building located in the centre of the area within the gates. He stepped into his chambers that were located near the top of the dojo. Gently, he set the bloody girl on the floor. He stood tall and made his way over to a large bin that was filled with clean white bandages. He grabbed a few and dropped them on the floor next to her, then he headed into a smaller room off of his main chamber where he could get a bowl of warm water and a cleaning cloth. Quickly, he walked back to her with the supplies gathered in the other room. Using the cloth and water, he carefully cleaned away most of the blood, then bandaged her large wounds with the soft white fabric. He knew that he had to move quickly due to the seriousness of the wounds. As he bandaged the cuts and bruises over her broken ribs, the girl winced and gasped for breath. He stopped in the mist of wrapping and stared at her strained pale face.

"You're starting to regain consciousness…. Good." he muttered as he finished winding the last of the bandages gently around her fragile frame.

He shifted away from her slightly and held his hand out over her with his palms facing the wall.

"Oh great fairy of healing, I beg you, grant me your powers so I may heal the wounds this young girl is suffering from." He chanted, and suddenly a ring of wind surrounded him and the girl. He placed his hands on her broken ribcage, and his hands began to glow a bright red. It only took a moment for her ribs to rearrange themselves and fuse back into place with one another. Once he had finished he pulled his hands away and rested them on his thighs.

Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the scent of the girl before him was quickly filling his room. He opened his eyes and stared down at the already reddened bandages. Over the years he had learned many small techniques, and erasing things like stains and what not was only a small trick. He held his hand over her and the blood that stained the flooring. "Disappear…" He whispered as he moved his hand over her. The blood that was quickly turning black vanished.

"That should do it, but…" he murmured, "something's not right…" observing her pale slender body.

"It's called clothing…." A male voice whispered in his ear. The red haired man spun around to meet the face of the soft grey haired male dressed in a black hakama, with a grey sleeveless kimono rode. "Though… " He trailed off, standing up straight and walking over to get a better view of her.

"I must say," he grinned, "She's got one hell of a nice body." He laughed.

The red haired male stood to his full height, which was about 2 or 3 inches taller than the grey haired one. He said nothing as he walked past him.

"SENSEI! YUKI-SAMA!" screamed the girl with short pink hair as she ran in to the room. She to had a wore a black hakama with a aqua sleeveless kimono robe. "Where is sh-"

"-Right there" Yukito answered pointing at the pale girl bandaged on the floor.

"Ayeeeeee!" she exclaimed in disgust, "I don't believe this! You two didn't even have the decency to at least dress her!" she cried abruptly, turning and running back out of the room.

The two men exchanged confused looks and then turned back to look at the doorway as the sound of pattering feet came rushing towards them. The pink haired girl came back with a black kimono folded in her arms.

"Move!" she demanded at Yukito.

He did as he was told without any hesitation; quickly she worked the kimono onto the girl's body and tied it as best she could. She stood up and looked at the two males who had stayed silent the whole time accusingly.

"Sensei… does Kazahaya-kyou know about her yet?" she asked sadly.

"No…" the red head answered. He looked away for a moment. "And he won't know until she wakes up, or she'll be fed to the Knightmares with no mercy." He finished stiffly, looking back at her. "Understand? Both of you. Don't breathe a word about her presence to anyone, I'll handle everything."

They both looked at each other. "Hai" they answered simultaneously.

"Now… please leave." He said coldly.

Without another word the two exited his chambers. The red haired male carefully picked up the now clothed girl and placed her delicately on the bed. Once he moved his arms she stirred a bit and moaned softly as she struggled to open her eyes. Subconsciously she moved her hand and grabbed the collar of his hakama kimono in a firm grip. Finally she had been able to open her eyes slightly to see.

"So you're finally awake?" he said softly, trying his hardest not to frighten her. The girl expanded her eyes fully and stared at the man before her. There was a strange and awkward silence.

"Who are you?" she asked, her soft and gentle voice breaking the silence, as she analyzed his face.

"My name is Kikonosuke Kwon." He stated. "What might yours be?" he asked, his voice was deep yet remained soft. She released her grip on his kimono, and looked away, intent on not answering. He got a hint of discomfort from her as he awaited an answer.

"I don't…have one." She finally answered, still refusing to look at him.

"You don't have one?" he questioned. There was another unwanted silence that filled the room. He stood up to his full height once again.

"Izyoi Rith." He said aloud.

"Pardon?" she asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Your name." He started. "Will be Izyoi Rith."

She sat up and stared at him. "Why have you named me?" she asked.

"Because," he smirked as if he were hiding something, "you need one, do you not?" he questioned.

"Yes… " She smiled. "I guess." 


End file.
